Small Chances
by GirlOnFire45
Summary: Bella has a hard life, struggling to provide for herself and her child. Can a special someone be able to make this nightmare all ok? Rated M- Languages & Others. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my story Small Chances, if you followed this story previously I have decided to rewrite the chapters mainly because they are horribly written and I wasn't very proud of that. I decided to improve the story and make the plot more exciting. I haven't got an official chapter so I would be updating randomly when I can. I hope you enjoy this story!_

* * *

Chapter 1

From a young age I did stuff that a child is not expected to learn in their later years. I didn't know what is expected to have a normal childhood. While kids would play outside in the front garden, I learnt how to cook and clean. My parents were another story Renee and Phil were the most horrible parents a child could have. They spent majority of their time drinking and gambling their money away. The constant reminder of what a failure I am was always there.

When I was fifteen, I was invited to a frat party that one of the jocks in the school had. My friend Angela accompanied me but she went off when some boy Ben who both have been sneaking glances the whole night. She only went when I assured her I would get home safely and I would be fine without her.

I met a guy at that party, I don't recall his name but I remember him having the most intense blue eyes. I don't remember what happened the rest of the night only to find myself in the morning naked in someone else's bed with a sleeping figure next to me.

I decided not to go to anymore parties and distancing myself from Angela after that night. I was constantly throwing up my food as well as feeling bloated until I noticed I missed my period. I couldn't go to the doctors knowing my parents would find out easily so the best case was to hide it until I started to show.

My parents reacted badly, since I was overdue to have an abortion they decided to ship me off to my grandmothers. My grandmother was brought up as a strict woman, the idea of having a child unmarried with no support was a sin. Throughout the whole pregnancy she voiced her disproval constantly.

The only condition my grandmother had given me was to move out when the baby was born. In her words "you brought this on yourself, you have to deal with it yourself."

By my 16th birthday, my little girl Casey was born. I cried when I held her for the first time, I vowed to myself I will give her everything and anything she wanted and constantly showered her with love and affection. I stroked her almost black hair while she snuggled towards my breast, the only reminder of her father was her blue eyes.

By the time I was released from the hospital I was officially homeless. I was directed to a woman's shelter with a newborn in tow. A few months while staying I met a woman named Lauren who had a 2-year-old son. She introduced me to her lifestyle. To provide for her son, she worked at a strip club during the night, she said the money is good and she is able to provide for her own child.

I wasn't keen on the idea of taking my clothes of for men, but since most jobs require a high school diploma something I have yet to accomplish I saw this job as a ray of hope.

At seventeen I started getting money from being a stripper at a nightclub and getting my diploma at Forks High to provide a better life for Casey. It's a hard life, but I will get through.

My name is Bella Swan and this is my story.

* * *

_ I hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies to any grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 2

The alarm was blaring in the ear next to the bed. I rolled over to switch it off minding Casey who climbed in my bed through the night. I smiled as I smoothed my hand through her black hair.

"Good morning princess." I whispered in her, she gave a little smile sensing my voice. She stretched her little arms towards me which I accepted. I hugged to myself and holding her to my chest. Casey was only two years old, the only communication she does is with her arms. Her day care reassured me that some children are late bloomers when talking and her time will come soon.

I carried Casey to the kitchen, which was only a few steps away from the bedroom as this is a small apartment. The cupboards and paint was outdated with a horrible yellow tone but it was still considered home. I sat Casey down on a small wooden chair and took out a plastic bowl from the cupboard and poured in her cereal with some milk.

I frowned at the little food we had in the fridge grocery shopping was next on my list after school. I nibbled on some toast while Casey munched happily with her cereal.

After we finished, I left her to pick her own clothes while I changed into mine. I wore some old jeans and a t-shirt that was starting to get a few holes in them. I wore an oversize hoodie over my shirt to hide it, this was also a great disguise to hide from the student population.

We walked to the daycare which was right around the corner from our place which was convenient her teacher, Miss Price was standing out the door talking to some of the parents. Casey adored Miss Price, she was a young woman who greeted me nicely on Casey's first day unlike some other mothers who sneered at me and gossip about how young I looked.

"There's my little Casey" Miss Price crouched to Casey height while Casey practically ran towards her eager to start day care. I was proud that Casey was a independent child, she didn't need to rely on my to drop her off. "Oh Bella I was just going to remind you that the monthly payment for daycare is due next week" I held a sight back, day care wasn't the cheapest institution but it's something that Casey enjoyed it was a good way to interact with the other kids.

"Next week thank you." I gave her a smile and walked off towards Forks High.

The high school was further away from the day care and the bus was pricey so walking was the best option.

I walked in the gates and saw a flashy silver car; it was strange to see such an expensive car especially in Forks I knew I was not the only one seeing it as the other students were practically gawking at this new flashy car sitting in Forks High parking lot. I guess this would be the new talk of this high school for the time being.

I held on the shoulder of backpack and walked into the entrance avoiding all the students. The bell went off indicating the first lesson, I walked off to English. English was my favourite subject, it's the only subject I enjoyed and hope to study in college. The teacher walked in, with two new students walking behind him. They both looked flawless, with their golden eyes.

One of them was short pixie type of girl, standing next to her was a man with wavy blonde hair who looked like in pain. "Class these are our new students, Alice and Jasper Cullen, they would be joining our class so make them feel welcome." The students burst in small talk as soon as they were introduced, this could only mean new gossip everyone would know by lunch.

Alice and Jasper made their way to the back of the classroom near the table I sat in, Alice glanced at me briefly and gave me a small smile. I frowned in confusion at this gesture I don't recall knowing her ever nor does she know me Why would Alice Cullen be smiling at me? I checked behind me if she was smiling at someone at the window but saw nothing. I just paid attention the class during the rest of the hour but there was always the feeling of being watched.

As the day went on the gossip increased. I felt that I knew the Cullens on a somewhat personal level, due to Jessica whose mother is the queen of gossip in this small town of Forks, another reason to why I don't stay in this town. Jessica has found that the Cullens are a family of five they live with their mother and father who a doctor is working in Forks general hospital. Their children Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper live as a couple in the house, which many people find weird and some in disgust of how their parents even let them stay together. The fifth sibling Edward is single and what I describe from the girls of the high school drop dead gorgeous.

I spent lunch in the library, reading my tatted book _Wuthering Heights_I found the book in a small thrift store the book wasn't in the best condition but I still loved it. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and my last lesson Biology then I could go home. I sat at my usual table located near the front of the class, I was by myself in Biology which I was grateful for.

Mr Banner came in the room, introducing the new student Edward Cullen; I swear I saw the girls in the class swoon at the sight of him. I would disagree he was pure Adonis, he was lean slightly lanky and the golden eyes every Cullen seem to obtain and bronze hair that seemed to run through several times most likely by his hands.

Mr Banner directed Edward to the seat next to me, which was the only seat available in the classroom. I saw his expression slightly falter as well as his eyes seem to darken, my heart rate went faster as the fear crept through my chest at the sight of him I tried to keep a cool composure.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." He gave me a crooked smile, but his expression still seemed tight. I wondered if this was pity as he was stuck with me. Would he react differently if he was sitting to someone prettier? "Bella Swan." I whispered lowly, thinking he didn't hear me but his face said he had.

Mr Banner set out the equipment for today's lesson, which meant group work. "After you, partner?" Edward gestured with to the microscope with his hand. I blushed, which made posture stiffen as well his eye darken.

This was going to be a fun lesson.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
